Escuelas Enemigas
by Xocolatl
Summary: Tiempo después de la prepa, a dos años de noviazgo, empiezan los preparativos de la boda y comienza otro problema... quizá el más difícil de sus vidas.
1. La lluvia, la manta y el fuego

[Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi]

**_Tiempo después de la prepa, a dos años de noviazgo, empiezan preparativos para la boda y comienza otro problema, quizá, el más difícil de sus vidas._**

.

.

**Capitulo 1: La lluvia, la manta y el fuego**

.

.

Creyó morir después de esa caída; cuando abrió los ojos su primera impresión fue la de haber reencarnado, hasta que empezó a sentir el resto de su cuerpo y las condiciones en las que se encontraba, no había parte de él que no estuviera adolorida y húmeda; conforme seguía tomando conciencia de su condición se dio cuenta de que estaba a la orilla de un río con la mitad de su cuerpo en el agua. Cuando tomó conciencia de su exterior escuchó la gran cascada que estaba muy cerca de él y no tardó en sentir la fuerza del agua que caía por esta.

Tal vez su vida ya no estaba en peligro, pero de qué servía. Aún si no estuviera en tan malas condiciones no tenia motivación para levantarse y vivir de nuevo. Prefirió quedarse ahí a esperar el destino deparado para él, no fue nada difícil pues cayó desmayado.

* * *

Cuando vio a una persona caer de la cascada no dudó en ir a su rescate, si quiera para recoger el cuerpo y darle su merecida sepultura, consideraba imposible que alguien sobreviviera a semejante caída.

Al verlo un poco más de cerca supuso que se trataba de algún monje exiliado, por las ropas que traía, su larga y gruesa trenza y la espesa barba que se le notaba aun estando boca abajo. Lo cargó y lo llevó a su improvisado escondite ya que corría peligro de ser vista por alguien, una vez adentro de la cueva lo revisaría para saber si aun estaba con vida.

Al recostarlo tuvo un error de cálculo terminó azotándolo en el suelo, lo cual la asustó mucho pues el supuesto cadáver despertó, se levantó un poco para toser y escupir el agua que había tomado. Rápido se acercó al sobreviviente y empezó a revisarlo, le hizo preguntas para saber si estaba consiente, no habló, pero lo vio respirar con dificultad. Buscó heridas para sanarlas mientras el pudiera hablarle, vio sangre manchando su torso, cuando abrió su toga pudo ver que estaba lleno de pequeñas heridas, viejas y recientes, y bastantes moretones, quedó algo impresionada, era alguien asombrosamente fuerte para tener solo esas heridas después de semejante caída. El miedo la invadió cuando este hombre tocó su mano y la puso en su pecho.

-¿Aún no me reconoces?-

Sufrió un desmayo después de revelar la identidad de esos profundos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente.

* * *

No supo que fue o porqué, pero despertó con ese inesperado golpe cuando estaba seguro de no querer hacerlo, su respiración se vio obstruida por el agua que venía desde su estómago obligándolo a sacarla ya, se recostó molesto por haber sobrevivido, pero la molestia no duró mucho cuando la vio acercarse a él, supo que era ella cuando escuchó su voz, se puso a verla detalladamente y pudo reconocer todo por lo que ella tuvo que pasar para verse así, su cabello estaba largo, revuelto, descuidado, sus brazos marcados y con bastantes cicatrices, estaba bronceada, incluso tenia algunas cicatrices en la cara, y sus pechos firmes y vendados se asomaban por esa delgada y sucia blusa blanca. Recobraba el calor de su cuerpo conforme la miraba y sentía las vendadas manos de la chica sobre su torso. Casi se desmayaba de emoción, tomó su mano y la puso sobre su corazón, en ese gesto que solía hacer para hablar de sus sentimientos con ella en los momentos íntimos o difíciles por los que pasaban hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando le habló y se vio reflejado en esos ojos café después de tanto tiempo se sintió curado de todo el cuerpo, le dio algo de ternura y tristeza que no lo hubiera reconocido, no la culpaba, ha pasado mucho tiempo y él había cambiado bastante.

La vio desmayarse y la sostuvo en brazos; su dolor desapareció y las lágrimas salieron, las limpió de su cara y se dedicó a verla más de cerca, acarició su cara para despertarla pero antes de lograrlo se detuvo, la recostó y salió en busca de sus pertenencias… cuando despertara hablarán largo y tendido, lo mejor sería estar cómodos y a salvo.

* * *

Cuando despertó sintió un agradable calor y un buen aroma, se levantó de la manta en la que estaba recostada dándose cuenta que no era de ella y lo vio de espaldas, su trenza llegaba hasta su espalda baja y tenía una horrible cicatriz desde su hombro derecho hasta las costillas del lado izquierdo. Casi se vuelve a desmayar cuando el volteó a verla, ahora rasurado y en mejor estado.

-Hola Akane- se limitó a decirle tiernamente, la veía de la misma forma en que la vio cuando le dijo que la amaba por primera vez. No respondió, no podía decir palabra alguna pues ese nudo en su garganta no la dejaba hablar, rápido se acercó, se arrojó a sus brazos y lloró, lloró por todo ese tiempo que estuvo tan lejos de él y por lo feliz que estaba de que siguiera vivo.

Él la sostuvo fuerte en sus brazos, la necesitaba, el tampoco se contuvo de llorar otra vez. Nunca se sintió tan feliz de tenerla, estaba temblando y respiraba agitado, igual que ella, al mismo tiempo buscaron sus labios y se besaron con desespero, volvieron a abrazarse fuerte para tomar aire y se miraron, nerviosos, felices, asombrados, deseosos, volvían a besarse, recostados y enlazados tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

* * *

Media hora después de caricias consecutivas, pararon tomando aire, sintiendo aun una enorme exaltación en el pecho.

-Me da gusto verte- dijo Ranma rompiendo con la tensión dramática del momento, lo que logró hacer reír a Akane, que soltó un par de lagrimas más al tiempo que reía.

-A mi también- dijo sonriendo, pero su semblante cambiaba, su mirada reflejaba una profunda tristeza, algo que no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Qué pasa?- su pregunta denotó ternura y preocupación.

-Sabes que esto no es posible, jamás podremos estar juntos- dijo sin poder contener el llanto nuevamente.

-No te voy a dejar ir nunca- la amenaza de Ranma sonó bastante tierna, aun no salía de su embelesamiento, la veía y acariciaba como nunca hizo y como siempre quiso.

-Te pueden matar por esto- Akane detuvo la mano que la acariciaba

-No me importa- respondió en tono serio, molesto por haber sido interrumpido en su labor.

-A mi si, quiero saberte vivo, aunque no estés contigo- tomó con ambas manos la de él cerca de su pecho.

-Yo te creí muerta, no me pidas que te deje ir- soltó su mano de las de ella y la tomó de los hombros con firmeza. –Y si he de morir, que sea por amarte, por salvarte; no voy a hacerme viejo solo y sabiendo que no hice nada por ti.

-Pero siempre será así Ranma, acuérdate que pasó en Nerima y míranos ahora, de un modo u otro siempre hay algo, o más bien, alguien que no nos dejará en paz. Me están buscando, y si saben que estoy contigo te matarán… se puede decir que… esa es su manera de controlarme- dijo esto último agachando la cabeza bastante triste.

-Te entiendo, conmigo usaron esto- sacó de entre sus ropas un anillo de plata- Ranma aun no superaba el trauma de recibir el anillo de Akane, igual que ella cuando le fue arrebatado.

-No puede ser, cómo pudieron…- lágrimas de rabia aparecieron al recordar esa noche donde se vio tan vulnerable e impotente.

-También me dijeron cómo lo consiguieron- dijo bastante enojado tratando de contener el coraje. – Me dijeron que te rendiste y… te entregaste al lider… y después de eso cometiste sepuku- dijo en tono desgarrante.

-¡Desgraciados!- el llanto de Akane salió fuerte –¡Cómo pudieron decirte eso después de lo que trataron de hacerme!- los recuerdos de esa noche seguían torturándola, pero le dolía más ver el semblante de Ranma –Escúchame, te juro que no lograron hacerme lo que querían, fue bastante desagradable y vergonzoso, pero logré escapar antes de que algo peor pasara. Estoy segura que por el coraje de no conseguirlo te dijeron todo esto- Akane estaba bastante inquieta, no sabía que es lo que Ranma pensaba y sentía miedo.

-Akane, aunque lo hubieran logrado, aunque hubiera sido tu decisión, oye bien, aun así nunca te dejaré. Te amo, y no voy a dejar que ellos sigan viviendo después de esto-

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando él la besó, quiso protestar; detenerlo y decirle que estaba loco, que no debía hacer esto, que no podría seguir viviendo sin él. Pero cada intento de palabra suya era silenciado con una nueva caricia. No pudo resistirse más; también lo amaba y recordó cuanto había deseado este momento, desde antes de la boda hace ya bastante tiempo, sus deseos reprimidos por tanta angustia se liberaron como fuerte oleaje. Las sugerentes caricias que cada vez se hacían más habituales entre ellos las noches que estaban en su cuarto, volvieron, se ejecutaron con habilidad tal, como si nunca hubieran estado separados ni perdido práctica. Él besó su cuello, pasando sus manos por debajo de su blusa y comenzó quitarle las vendas del pecho, ella se estremeció, recordó la crueldad con la que le habían quitado las mismas vendas, pero su manera de quitárselas ahora fue más que suficiente para borrarle aquella sensación y dejarse llevar. Ella deslizó sus manos por sus fuertes brazos hasta sus hombros, los acarició y mientras bajaba sus manos para acariciar su espalda empezó a besar su cuello.

Un fuerte trueno los detuvo, oscurecía y se avecinaba una tormenta, haría frío, por lo tanto pararon para poner la tienda de campar de Akane, Ranma salió a buscar comida y algo de leña antes de que estuviera húmeda. Akane usó los que ambos traían para poner la tienda, se sonrojó por lo sugerente que quedó, pues extendió su bolsa de dormir para que tuvieran más espacio y encima puso la manta de Ranma, se veía bastante confortable y tentadora.

Ranma regresó con leña, vayas silvestres y hojas de té, suficiente para pasar la noche, el frío comenzó a sentirse y el dolor de las heridas de ambos volvió, se curaron mutuamente, cenaron y el calor volvió. Esa noche en una cueva, entre la lluvia, la manta y el fuego, adoloridos y felices dentro de esa tienda hicieron el amor por primera vez.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

Hola, este fic es bastante diferente a los anteriores, pero es la continuación de la continuación (que aun no tengo) de Clase 2-F

Así es, voy a aplicar la de muchos escritores que cuentan las historias por partes salteadas, bueno, en este caso será así, este fic estará salteado, pues este capitulo viene siendo la mitad o casi el final de la historia.

También aplico la de George Lucas de contar el final primero, bueno, es algo así, me salté hasta la tercera parte de Clase 2-F, la segunda no se llamará Clase 3-F, aunque estén en esa clase de todos modos.

Ya me pongo a escribir más, por el momento espero les guste este primer episodio de este nuevo fic.

Nos leemos!


	2. Monjes y Guerreras

[Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, ¿Dudas? ¡Perfecto!]

.

.

La lluvia siempre marcó grandes momentos en sus vidas, como el día en que se conocieron…

.

.

**Capitulo 2: Monjes y Guerreras**

.

-Está lloviendo- pensó en vos alta Akane mientras veía por la ventana de su cuarto, lejos de angustiarla, la lluvia le traía paz en un momento tan especial, estaba viendo su impecable kimono blanco, cada segundo restante a la ceremonia la ponía mas nerviosa. Habían pasado 4 meses desde que le propuso matrimonio, y aunque sabría que esto pasaría (incluso desde hace ya 4 años cuando pensaba que llegaría el día en que los amarraran y emborracharan para casarlos de una buena vez) no podía evitar sentir nervios por todo lo que pasaría después de este día.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho y poco a la vez. Han pasado más de dos años desde que empezaron su noviazgo y cuatro meses de haberle propuesto matrimonio, ya tenia un año como maestro del Dojo y ya se sentía como alguien responsable, pero aun así fue inevitable que la familia se encargara completamente de la boda, se había guardado la noticia 4 meses, él quería hacer las cosas por su propia mano, pero no, con su familia no podía darse ese privilegio y en menos de dos días ya tenían todo listo… De todas formas, esto lo disfrutará y agradecerá el resto de su vida.

En la calle de atrás al Dojo se veían dos grupos acercándose, uno de cada extremo, a la derecha estaba un grupo de alrededor de 10 hombres vestidos como monjes Shaolin, del otro lado venía un grupo de unas 10 mujeres vestidas con armaduras ligeras de cuero. Se estaban viendo y la tensión en el ambiente aumentaba, dos de ellos, uno de cada grupo, se veían con sumo odio, a la vez corrieron apresurando su inevitable enfrentamiento.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?- dijo al tiempo que soltaba un golpe directo al pecho de ese hombre.

-Lo mismo iba a preguntarte, Yuriko- respondió el monje alto de larga trenza al tiempo que bloqueaba el fuerte golpe.

Su furia se avivó al oírlo decir su nombre, después de tantos años, después de lo que ocurrió entre ambos, se atrevía a nombrarla con arrogancia. La pelea de los líderes de ambos bandos desató una batalla en plena calle. Cada grupo peleaba con una habilidad asombrosa, estaba bastante pareja la pelea cuando los líderes pararon en seco.

-¿Vienes a una boda?- dijeron al mismo tiempo, ambos pusieron cara de horror, debían llevar a cabo la misma misión, el encontrarse empeoró todo y uno no podía adelantársele al otro. Todos pararon comprendiendo la terrible situación, no perdieron tiempo y ambos grupos entraron abruptamente a interrumpir la boda.

La ceremonia estaba por comenzar, en cualquier momento vendría su hermosa novia para convertirse en su esposa, vaya, esta vez se ve todo tan tranquilo, lástima que muchos de sus amigos no están aquí para compartir este momento tan importante, sólo la familia y compañeros de la escuela, también alumnos del dojo. Empezaba a saborear esa paz que nunca tuvo en toda su vida. Era tanta su calma y estaba tan seguro de que nada malo pasaría, que por vez primera bajó la guardia, nunca lo había hecho y escogió muy mal momento, cuando reaccionó estaba inmovilizado por un grupo de monjes, lo más sorprendente de esto es que no podía soltarse de ellos, pues poseían una fuerza increíble. Su sorpresa se convirtió en angustia cuando vio un grupo de mujeres someter de igual manera a Akane.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¡Sueltenos!- gritó furioso

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Akane asustada por la fuerza de estas mujeres.

-¡Cállate o el novio muere!- Yuriko gritó intimidante a Akane

-¡Suéltenla!- gritó furioso logrando salir del agarre de los monjes, los cuales no tardaron en reaccionar e ir por él.

-¡Corran!- gritó Akane a los invitados logrando soltarse también, alumnos y amigos corrieron, los patriarcas, Tofú y el maestro se unieron a la batalla, sin lograr buenos resultados, pues sus rivales eran tremendamente fuertes, incluso para el mismo Hapossai.

Antes de que pudieran atacar habían sido sometidos de nuevo, ahora estaban sujetados por cinco personas, uno en cada extremidad y uno sentado sobre sus espaldas, los mantenían acotados boca abajo en la duela del dojo, quien estaba sentado sobre ellos los tomó bruscamente de la frente y el mentón para levantarles el rostro.

-Por esta vez te propongo una tregua, cada quien se lleva al suyo sin problema ¿Te parece?- dijo el líder de los monjes a la guerrera.

-De acuerdo- respondió indiferente

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó Akane en tono tenue.

-Nosotras somos las guerreras Endo, soy Yuriko, lider de esta cuadrilla y tú vendrás con nosotras- respondió en tono autoritario.

-¿Qué dices, quién te crees? ¡Suéltala!- grito Ranma bastante furioso. Como respuesta recibió un golpe en algún punto de su espalda que lo debilitó completamente.

-Tú también vendrás con nosotros, y antes de que preguntes, soy Yamato líder de este grupo selecto de monjes Xao, y tú nos perteneces- habló claro y fríamente.

-¡No!- esto fue lo último que Akane le escuchó decir a Ranma, pues frente a sus ojos vio cómo fue vencido por estos tipos y llevado inconsciente fuera del dojo.

-¡Ranma!- su grito fue silenciado por la amenazante espada de Yuriko.

-De nada sirve que grites, ya se lo llevaron y no volverás a verlo, de lo contrario él morirá, así que más vale que lo olvides si quieres que él viva.- fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de caer en el efecto del cloroformo que Yuriko la hizo inhalar.

-Yuriko, ¿qué tenemos que hacer con el resto de la gente?- preguntó una de las guerreras.

-Que algunos sean de nuestra sangre no los hace peligrosos, vayámonos de una vez- cargaron a Akane y se fueron de ahí.

Una vez que se escuchó silencio, se acercaron quienes se escondieron, quedándose con el desgarrador cuadro del dojo destrozado y el altar de bodas hecho pedazos. El drama que pocas veces pisó la casa Tendo llenó todo el lugar, de alguna manera esperaban esto, incluso pensaron en la posibilidad de la unión libre si llegase a arruinarse todo otra vez, pero jamás imaginaron que secuestrarían a los novios. Entre lágrimas, miradas bajas, heridas y algo de escombro, habló el maestro Hapossai.

-Soun, Genma, creo saber que fue lo que pasó aquí- habló en un tono tan serio que asustaba.

-¿Cómo? Dígame maestro ¿Ellos estarán bien?- la tristeza de Soun apenas le permitía hablar.

-Si estarán bien, pero me temo que no los volveremos a ver- Nodoka sufrió un desmayo después de estas palabras.

Una vez reunidos en la sala y con Nodoka vuelta en sí, el maestro explicó:

-Existe una leyenda de dos escuelas de artes marciales de mil años de antigüedad, los fundadores tenían una gran enemistad; unos son los monjes Xao, originarios de China, hoy en día no se sabe su ubicación, ellos son una legión completamente masculina que tienen la creencia de que la fuerza existe en la mente, con ello se dedican a fortalecer el cuerpo y crear una raza guerrera capaz de pelear en las guerras sin armadura. Su contraparte son las guerreras Endo, también creen que la fuerza está en la mente, pero ellas la aplican de forma práctica, es decir, su fuerza radica en la inteligencia empleada para sus técnicas de pelea y armamento, su sello distintivo es el curtido de pieles para sus armaduras y el manejo de armas cuerpo a cuerpo; son legión estrictamente femenina y ellas al igual que los monjes Xao, siguen una rigurosa línea sanguínea.- habló solemne y sin titubeos.

-Pero si siguen una línea sanguínea, ¿porque demonios se los llevaron?- preguntó Nabiki de modo atacante.

-Eso es lo que tenemos que descubrir, de algún modo las familias Tendo y Saotome están vinculadas a estas escuelas- respondió enérgico el maestro.

**Continuará….**


End file.
